


love on high

by niunepp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Temporary Amnesia, based on that one video from 2013 where the dude flirts with his wife after surgery, not beta'd we die like tommyinnit in jail, they're married, this is the most self-indugent thing i've ever posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niunepp/pseuds/niunepp
Summary: The second thing Dream notices is the warm hand residing in his right hand. His eyes flutter open to figure out who the other person is, because Dream doesn’t remember falling asleep or having someone hold his hand.And holy shit, why is an angel holding his hand? Fuck, he’s dead, isn’t he? He died and went to heaven and now this beautiful angel is holding his hand to guide him into the afterlife.Well, it was a good run,he thinks numbly.orDream forgets he's married to George after getting surgery. Then, he flirts with him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 32
Kudos: 621





	love on high

**Author's Note:**

> this is THE most self-indulgent fic i've ever written. it's been in my drafts for so long i was like fuck it, might as well ,, so... obligatory 'man flirts with wife after surgery' dnf fic cuz i felt nostalgic for 2014 fandom. 
> 
> **content warnings** : temporary amnesia, mentions of blood, and cursing
> 
> please do not share this to the cc's in this fic. if anybody in this fic ever changes their minds about works with content such as this, or expresses discomfort with fanfictions written about them, I will take this down immediately.

The first thing Dream notices is that his eyes are closed. That’s a weird thing to notice, though. After all, why would someone not just open their eyes when they wake up? It might’ve had something to do with the heaviness of his eyes though, Dream eventually surrenders. 

For a few minutes after his initial thoughts, Dream relaxes further into the strange lightness of his body. It’s a weird feeling, he thinks, his body seems to be floating on a fluffy cloud, only grounded by the warm hand that is currently gripping his own. 

Wait.

Pause.

The second thing Dream notices is the warm hand residing in his right hand. His eyes flutter open to figure out who the other person is, because Dream doesn’t remember falling asleep or having someone hold his hand. 

And holy shit, why is an angel holding his hand? Fuck, he’s dead, isn’t he? He died and went to heaven and now this beautiful angel is holding his hand to guide him into the afterlife. _Well, it was a good run_ , he thinks numbly.

“Clay, are you awake?”

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Angels are British? Why was he not aware of this fact? On top of that, the angel’s voice is so soft and lilting like a songbird. Shit, he should probably answer the angel, the thought runs through his mind belatedly.

“Clay? How are you feeling?”

“Betta' now tha' I’ve seen an angel.” Dream croaks out, forcing his vocal chords to work. He licks at his cracked lips and winces at the pain that runs through his jaw. His mouth feels awfully cotton-y.

The angel promptly turns bright red. 

Dream spits out a cotton ball full of blood and saliva.

“Shut _up_ , Dream. Why did you spit it out? It’s supposed to help you not die by choking on your own blood.” 

“Wai', I’m not dead? Then who are you?” Dream is very confused. His mouth hurts, and nothing is making sense. 

“Clay, you’re not dead. You just came out of surgery. Y’know, for your wisdom teeth?” The other man says, with an exasperated tone. 

Dream makes another sound of confusion. 

“Dream, seriously? You don’t remember complaining for a whole month about how your teeth were hurting and your constant whining?” 

Dream shakes his head, and _oh that was a bad idea, oh god_. The pain in his jaw pulses through his face and his head is starting to hurt. 

It must show on his face because the next thing he knows, there are pale hands on his face. Cold, thin, and pale hands cradle his face gently. The man’s face is way too close to his own. Dream licks his lips again. 

“Are you okay?” There’s real concern in the man’s voice and Dream almost smiles out of gratitude before another rush of pain forces his mouth into a wince. 

“Ow. No, really hurts.” Dream’s words come out whinier than he wants, trying to act tough around this beautiful man, but he can’t help it. The pain is getting to be unbearable and he’s still confused about why he’s in pain in the first place. 

“Ok, I’m going to get the doctor. I’ll be right back, ok? Eat these biscuits, if you can, ok?” The man’s eyebrows furrow and as his hands leave Dream’s face to place the saltines in his hands, there is a strange sadness that floods Dream. He doesn’t want the angel to leave. 

He whines his protests, but the man simply pats his arm reassuringly, “I’ll be back, don’t worry. Sapnap is gonna be back soon, ok?”

Dream doesn’t understand, but the angel is kind and gorgeous, and even if he’s high or whatever Dream is going to try and woo this angel, no matter what. So, he nods, and puts on the bravest face he can. 

The angel giggles, plants a light, airy kiss to his brow. Dream doesn’t remember what he did in his past life to get so lucky, but he is _not_ complaining.

The man leaves, his pace quick, and Dream waits patiently. He slowly brings a hand to his face, and sloppily chews on the corner of the cracker.

Only a few minutes pass when two men walk into the room, their voices obnoxiously loud.

“Babe! Karl, listen, we have to record him! He’s gonna be high off his fucking ass, and say dumb stuff. It’ll be _so_ funny.”

“And I’m saying I get it, Sap, _but_ do it from my phone, your camera is shit.”

“Who the 'ell are you?” Dream asks groggily, his eyes are narrowed at the two men, unsure of what to make of these loud people that are invading his space.

One of them is wearing a white bandana, light hair falling over the fabric slightly. The other one is taller, and he’s holding a plastic cup (Starbucks, Dream thinks), his nails are painted different colours. Although Dream can’t distinguish them exactly from this distance.

“Oh, his majesty is awake!” The one with the bandana exclaims. Seriously, what is up with people who don’t know how loud they are?

The man with the painted nails - _Karl maybe?_ \- frowns at Dream’s question, “Wait, Dream, do you know who we are?”

Dream shakes his head, his hair falls into his eyes just the tiniest bit.

The two men don identical furrowed brows and worried eyes. The shorter one tells the other to get a doctor, and the man nods, leaving his phone behind and quickly exiting the room. 

“Sooo… you really don’t remember who I am?”

The genuine curiosity in the man’s voice makes Dream do a double take. It’s a big change from the annoying behaviour from before. The blond racks his brain trying to remember any detail, no matter how small, that could help him recall who this person was.

Memories of childhood, innocence, and nostalgia pass by before he can grasp at them to learn about the stories of the past. An echo of old persists in his brain. 

First meetings, flashes of warm hugs, and _some fluffy animal-_

“Pandas?”

A sense of relief washes over Sapnap, “I knew you wouldn’t forget me,” he throws Dream a lopsided smile, and hops over to sit on the hospital bed. “It’s Sapnap now, though,” he clarifies when he sees Dream’s face still contorted with pressure of trying to remember.

The two of them stay quiet for a while, Dream still sluggish with the after effects of the pain meds and the anesthesia. He munches on the cracker, bits of it sticking to his lips and the skin around his mouth. 

The quiet murmurs of a few people get louder as two figures enter the room.

“...memories. He’s most likely just experiencing temporary amnesia. It’s nothing to worry about; once the pain meds wear off, it’s highly probable he’ll regain his memories,” the doctor reassures. 

“What if he doesn’t?” The worry is clear in the British man’s voice. Dream looks up to see him frowning at the doctor, wringing his hands together.

The doctor gives him a small smile, “We have options available if it ever gets to that point.”

The angel gives him a nod, and the doctor takes one last read through of Dream’s file, making a few scribbles on the pages full of medical jargon before leaving.

“How’s he doing, Sap?” The angel asks, voice low. 

Sapnap sighs, “Stop worrying your pretty little head, he’s fine. Might wanna re-introduce yourself though.”

The beautiful man sits on the chair beside his bed, and takes his hand to hold. “Hi Dream. I’m George.”

“Wow, ‘ave I told you, you’re go’geous?” The blond’s words come out garbled from around the cotton that’s still in his mouth.

“Oh, this is good. This is so good,” Sapnap giggles to himself, pulling out the phone that the other man, _Karl…_ , had left before he left.

The angel - George, he reminds himself - blushes prettily, and mumbles out a small, “Shut up, Dream.”

“Se’iously, are you a model? You’re so pretty. Pretty, pretty, pretty…,” Dream giggles to himself, repeating the words a few more times before George flicks him on the arm lightly with a quiet ‘Dream, stop’. 

The man with the painted nails comes in with a few brown bags that smell of oil and grease, “I brought food, ya nimrods.”

“Karl!” Sapnap hops up from the bed, phone still in hand which somehow stays more stable than it was before. 

The two bicker quietly over lost fries, and pickles versus no pickles. The camera in Sapnap’s hand stays firmly on Dream and George.

Speaking of, Dream turns his attention back to the man next to him. George is rubbing small circles across the blond’s knuckles, the pale skin contrasting nicely with the slight tan of Dream’s hand.

His gaze falls onto their joined hands, and he quickly realizes something very wrong. George is wearing a ring. And, it’s not just any ring. _He’s married_.

Tears well up in Dream’s eyes before he can stop them. “George! No!”

The concern is immediate in George, his shoulders tense up and his face tightens, “What? What happened? Are you ok?”

Dream sniffs and lifts up their still connected hands, “The ring… _I_ wanted to marry you,” he whines. 

George looks confused for a moment before he huffs out a laugh, leaning back into the chair, “Dream, I can’t believe you.”

“Don’t tell him, George.” Sapnap’s voice is childish, “It’ll be funny, just watch.”

“Shut up, Sap. Dream… you did marry me.”

“What?!”

“We’re married, Dream.” George lets go of his hand to grab his jacket hanging off the back of the chair, reaching in one of the pockets to fish out another ring. This one is pretty much identical to George’s other than the size. “This is yours,” he explains.

Dream gasps in awe, “That’s mine?”

“Mm hmm,” George nods, picks up his hand again to put the ring on, the cold metal feels familiar. 

“I really did it? _I_ married _you_?”

“Yes, you did, baby.” George’s cheeks are still flushed red.

Sapnap gags, “God, you guys are gross.”

“No one said you _had_ to be here, did they?” George snaps back.

“Ooooh, feisty.”

Dream swallows loudly, “Ow.”

From the other side of the room, Karl slurps on his coffee.

“Hey, George?”

“Yeah?”

“Have we kissed yet?” In Dream’s mind, it’s an innocent question. George has some of the most kissable lips in the world, he thinks. They look soft and pillowy. And, from all the biting George has done, they’re painted a fiery red. 

All Sapnap and Karl can recall, when Dream asks the question, is the time after their honeymoon when the two friends had to pound on the newly-wed couple’s door in an attempt to stop them from having sex for the fifth time that same damn day. 

In sync, Karl and Sapnap both shiver at the memory, while George just blushes harder, “Eat your biscuit, Dream.”

Dream sighs fondly, “Man, I really hit the jackpot, huh?”

There’s a sniffle coming from George, “Dream. Biscuit, please.” 

Twin cackles follow, and through his giggling, Sapnap wheezes out, “Oh my _god_ , he’s so whipped.”

Dream munches on his saltines with a small, crooked smile.

**…**

Later, the two of them are alone in their apartment, sitting on the sofa, watching the video play. George is sitting on top of Dream’s lap, the position a result of them wrestling; Dream wanting to listen to himself wax poetic of George’s beauty and George already embarrassed in anticipation of the barrage of compliments.

The audio ends with Karl giggling, and George’s sniffles. Dream rests his phone on the glass stand next to the arm of the yellow sofa. He starts his movements to tickle his husband, but stops. George is burying his face in his hands, and Dream frowns.

He manhandles George, picking him up slightly and turning him around so that they’re face to face.

“George?” Dream asks hesitantly.

The words are barely coherent behind his hands, “Yeah.”

Dream pries the pale hands away, gripping his thin wrists, “You’re beautiful.”

George lets out a whine, “Dream. Stop.”

“No, I’m gonna tell you how much I love you, and tell you that you’re gorgeous, and pretty, and ethereal, and breath-taking, until the day I die.”

The brunet sighs, and leans forward to plant a kiss on his lips to try and shut him up. It works for a while, but soon enough, Dream is leaning away. He takes George’s chin in his hands, forcing them to make eye contact.

“Tell me you agree, and then I’ll stop.”

There’s a pause, before Dream gets the acquiesce from George, “Fine. I’m… pretty.”

Dream grins, wide and smug, “There we go. That’s my boy.”

“You’re such an idiot, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!!!
> 
> check out my tumblr: [ @niunepp ](https://niunepp.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i’ve also written a series !! it’s still on going so check it out: [ "we went from rivals to lovers, and i think that's pretty neat" ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163987)
> 
> have a nice day or night! please leave a kudos or a comment, it helps me know if people actually like my work lol ,, thank you!!


End file.
